lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
Shianti
Shianti are a non-human race of supremely powerful godly beings. Physical description "Their skins were as black as ebony, and their eyes were yellow. The only food they required was air. Their powers were those of demigods: they were immortal and invulnerable; they could create and destroy through the mildest exercise of their will. Yet they were not omnipotent." (Eclipse of the Kai, p. 102) The Shianti were "Tall and proud, shining with a radiance that spoke of magic and arcane mystery." (Grey Star the Wizard, p. 9) The pupils of their eyes were reflective like mirrors. History Two Shianti known by name are Acarya and Maiteya. This "people" were a wandering folk who searched for millennia in the Daziarn for a home. They came to Magnamund in 1600 MS through a temporary shadow gate, and seemingly oblivious to the events of that world, decided to live there and call it their permanent home. The Human race emerged on Magnamund soon after the arrival of the Shianti, and the Shianti bestowed great blessings on the good people of Magnamund. Humans began to worship the Shianti like Gods. They were known as Suukon in the East and Majhan in the North. They were later remembered as simply the Ancients. Remnants of the Shianti religion persisted at the time that Grey Star ventured into Southern Magnamund. This religion was forced underground by the Shadakine Empire. Grey Star met a priest of the Shianti religion that had been imprisoned for twenty years while he was at the Hall of Correction. They were infinitely wise and good, and in the height of their power, they created the Moonstone. So significant is the creation of the Moonstone that all time in Magnamund is counted before and after its creation. This was known as "the Golden Age of Magnamund" Exile of the Shianti Ishir in bodily form warned the Shianti of this eventuality (about MS 3000). "The children of this world must claim their inheritance. The time has come and they must learn to stand alone. They are lost in their worship of you and the day draws ever nearer when they will covet the power of the Moonstone." (Grey Star the Wizard, p. 10) She requested that they leave, but they begged to stay, not wanting to leave their homeworld. She showed mercy by letting them stay if they send the Moonstone into the Daziarn and no longer participated in Magnamund's history. To this they agreed, and moved to the Isle of Lorn, which they surrounded by the Sea of Dreams, a sea east of the tip of Southern Magnamund, to maintain their isolation from human intrusion. The Sea of Dreams was enchanted with illusions and magical winds by the Shianti. This exile came at the same time as the rise to power of the Drakkarim nation, and the arrival of the Darklords. Post-exile period Their isolation was held inviolate until the defection of Shasarak. No human had set foot on the Isle of Lorn until the arrival of Grey Star. Through Grey Star, they hoped to counteract the evil power of Shasarak without breaking their agreement. It was later revealed that Shasarak was an evil Shianti, who attempted to use the Moonstone for evil purposes. One of Lone Wolf's Grand Masters brought the Moonstone back to them, and they promised that they would deliver the Moonstone into the hands of the Goddess Ishir herself. It remains to be seen what effect this will have on the balance of Good in the various planes of existence. Category:Races